


Why Stark Industries?

by Arkarian7



Series: Peter Parker and the Avengers [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Field Trip, Iron Dad, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkarian7/pseuds/Arkarian7
Summary: Peter's chemistry class get to go to Stark Industries for a field trip. That turns out well for Peter. And his relationship with Tony Stark is revealed.





	Why Stark Industries?

**Author's Note:**

> Updated on 20/09/2018 - spelling errors have been corrected

"Just before I let you all go, take one of the letters from the front. Last year we went to Oscorps. This year we are going to Stark Industries." Mr Harrington told his class. "Please get your guardians to sign the permission slip. Bring it back on Monday."

Peter groaned, already dreading this trip. Why did it have to be Stark Industries of all places? There was no way he was going. It had been over a year since he had gotten bitten, on a field trip. And while he knew nothing would happen at the tower, he just didn't want to chance it at all.

It had been just under a year since the incident in Germany. And now the Rouge Avengers had been pardoned, the accords have been amended to suit everyone whilst having a bit of freedom. That also meant that they were either at the tower or the compound. More often than not, it was the compound and sometimes they came up during the week.

After everything with May, he'd moved in with Tony and Pepper. He had three rooms, depending on where they were staying.

"I got one for you Pete." Ned waved the letter in front of his face. "I'm not going by myself. And it would be so much fun with you. You can actually show them you aren't lying now."

"Penis Parker not lying? Ha, right. Are you going to get Tony Stark, your buddy, to show up?" Flash laughed from behind them. "Oh yeah, you can't, because you are lying about the internship at Stark Industries. Everyone knows you don't have it. Why would they choose you when they could have me?" He laughed again, before pushing passed them and grinning.

"Don't listen to him Peter. You'll show them." Ned said, as they made their way out of the front doors.  
___

When he got back to the tower, he said hi to Emma, the woman at reception, before making his way to the elevator. "Hello FRIDAY."

"Hello Mr Parker." The irish voice said. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Who is home?" He asked.

"Everyone, Mr. Parker. Would you like me to inform them that you are home?" 

"No, thank you FRIDAY. Just take me up to my room." Peter said. At least that way, he could put off asking them to sign the form, because they'll know he's lying about something. Or, he supposed, he could ask Pepper to sign it and not tell anyone. "Is Pepper there? Tell her to meet me upstairs whenever she’s free please."

"I will tell Ms. Potts." FRIDAY told him.

The doors opened to the top floor. It was his, Pepper's and Tony's floor. It was a penthouse, practically. It had their own lounge and kitchen so they didn't have to go down to the common area if they didn't want to.

Going to his room, he put his backpack by his desk. Pulling out his homework, he set it on his desk to come back to do it when he finished talking to Pepper. Leaving his room, he found the ginger haired woman making something in the kitchen. 

"Hey, FRIDAY said you wanted to talk. Is everything alright, Peter?" She asked him, giving him a small smile as he handed him a plate of sandwiches.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I suppose. Thing is, there is this field trip. And it's here at Stark Industries. Last year we went to Oscorps and you know how well that turned out. It's like in two weeks time and I need you to sign the consent form. And seeing as you run the company, I was hoping that you can keep this quiet from everyone else." Peter said before taking a deep breath.

That just made Pepper laugh. "Oh honey, of course I'll sign it for you. And I'll do my best to keep this quiet from the rest of them. I make no promises. We live with a genius after all." She said, kissing his head affectionately.

"I just don't want them to know and embarrass me in front of everyone. You know how they are. And I kinda don't trust any of them to behave. I didn't want to go at first, but then Ned made me promise and on my way back I realised that if I didn't go, everyone will definitely think I'm lying about having an internship here. I don't really need more of that. Flash is enough as it is." Peter said a mile a minute, a smile on his face. Taking a bite of the sandwich. "This is good, thank you."

“I understand that Pete. I’ll sign it for you.” She repeated herself again, giving him a smile. Taking the piece of paper, she read it over, nodding to herself and signing it. “I remember this coming across my desk. Tony doesn’t like paperwork, so I don’t think he’ll find out from my end.”

_______

It was just the Avengers in the Penthouse, Pepper having gone for an out of town meeting for the next three days. That meant he would be able to get away with what he was planning. No one was there to ruin his fun.

“Guys, guess what I just found out!” He waggled his eyebrows at the gang assembled in front of him in one of the rare weekdays they were all around.

There were the original Avengers there, with all the additions. Like Wanda, Vision, Sam, Bucky, Loki and even Scott was there today.

“What did you find out Man of Iron?” Thor asked his friend.

“Peter’s school is coming on Friday for a school trip. Who wants to have a bit of fun?” Tony asked his team.

“I want to meet Peter’s friends and classmate. They must be interesting.” Natasha said.

“I’m sure we can scare them.” Clint said, already thinking about what he could do. “How about a game of tag, Avengers Style?”

“That sounds like fun.” Loki said, smirking, thinking about how he could use his magic and his illusions to play along.

“Do you really think that is a good idea?” Steve asked, concern on his face.

“I don’t think Peter would like that.” Bruce piped in, looking up from his tablet. “This is probably the reason why he didn’t come to you to sign the permission slip, Tony.”

“It will be fine. And it will be fun. Trust me.” Tony said, a grin on his face. “Who’s with me?”

There was a chorus of ‘I’m in’ from everyone there, even if some sounded a little reluctant. That was brilliant, now they had to come up with a plan.

………………

Peter thought he just should have asked if he could meet them there. After all he lived in the tower. It didn’t make much sense to walk to school, bus it home, only to have to bus it back to school to get picked up afterwards. Sitting towards the back of the bus with Ned, he looked out the window.

“Dude, how exciting is this? We get to go to Stark Industries. Do you think Mr. Stark will show up? How cool would that be?” Ned was so excited about it, a grin on his face.

“Not exciting. And I don’t think he will. He doesn’t know about the trip and I am hoping to keep it that way. Besides, you get to see mine and Mr. Stark’s lab all the time.” Peter told him, sighing and just hoping to everyone none of the team found out. Plus they were at the compound, so it looked good in his favour. Honestly, he just wished this day was over already.

“Yeah right Parker. You don’t have a lab. Oh, I just can’t wait for you to be embarrassed about lying about the internship. What would Tony Stark say when he finds out. There is no way you can save yourself from this, Parker.” Flash smirked at him.

“I’m not lying. Just leave it.” He said, not looking up at him fully. 

“Yeah, we’ll see Penis Parker.” 

“Don’t worry about him, dude. He knows nothing.” Ned told him, almost bouncing in his seat.

“Alright guys, out the bus.” Mr Harrington told them once they were parked outside of Stark Industries. Or, well, the Tower. “Make sure you take all your belongings with you.”

Staring up at the building that stood almost imposing on them, Peter looked around. He hoped no one was here and that Tony had some kind of meeting with the president or even the Secretary of State. If it kept him out today, then everything would be good for him.

“Come on. We have to sign in and get our badges.” Their teacher told them, leading them into the building and into reception. 

He went to talk to the receptionist, Emma. Soon she was joined by a man that Peter recognised. It was one of the people that worked with Pepper. Daniel something.

“Hello Midtown High. I am Daniel Carter. I will be your guide today while you are here.” Daniel said with a smile on his face. He started handing out badges that would get them through doors. They had the names printed with a photo of those visiting.

“If you would put these on, we’ll be ready to go. Please do not lose these, we have a no reprinting policy. These are only Level One Omega badges and will only get you in certain places. There are different levels. There are Omega, Beta and Alpha. Omega badges have three levels depending on the type of guest; Field Trips, Interviews, Board Members. Omega badges are always white with a coloured numbers. As you can see Level One Omega badges are white and black.

“Beta badges have levels going up to nine. Most employees have these. The level depends on who they are and what their job is. These badges, as you can see from mine, are blue with the numbers in the colours of the avengers. Mine is a Level Nine Beta.

“Alpha badges go up to five. There are not many people who have an Alpha badge. If I remember correctly there are only twenty-five people who have level Alpha. These badges are red with a gold number.” Daniel explained to them about the different level badges and what they essentially did.

“Who has Alpha badges?” Abe Brown, one of the students, asked.

“And what are their levels?” Sally Avril added.

“Well, the avengers have Alpha badges, new and original members. And a few other select members. I believe Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker, Dr. Banner, Ms. Potts and Ms. Cho have level five badges.” He wasn’t sure what he could really say, but he supposed that he was only saying information that everyone here already knew and if he weren’t allowed FRIDAY would tell him he was not authorised. Daniel wasn’t telling them what they were doing, not that he knew as that was above his pay grade. “Mr. Fury, Miss. Hill, Miss. Maximoff and The Vision have level four. The rest of the Avengers have level three. The others have level two or level one badges.”

“Parker has a level five Alpha badge?” Flash laughed at the very idea that Parker could have such a high level clearance. “How did Parker get one of those?”

“You are unauthorized to know that information.” FRIDAY told them, making it known that they couldn’t ask questions.

Just giving him a smile, he carries on with what he was saying. “Please do not wander off or go anywhere you are not authorized to go in, you don’t want to know what happens if you do.” Mr. Stark always had funny ideas about people getting into unauthorized rooms. Moving through the group, he saw Peter and gave him a warmer smile than the one he had given before. “Do you have your badge with you?”

Peter nodded his head, taking it out of his bag and putting it on. “I do. No one is here, are they?” He asked, just wanting to make sure.

“As far as I know, Mr. Stark left this morning. Something about a meeting in DC I think.” He said, which reassured Peter a lot more. Going back to the front, he regarded the group once again. “Now, if you’d all follow me. When we go through the gates, you’ll need to scan your ID cards to be let through.” Showing the group the guest/visitor entrance, he went through the employee entrance.

“Daniel Carter. Beta Level Nine.” The monotonous voice read out and beeped, a green light came on signalling for him to go through. It was the same robotic voice that read out the names and badge level for Midtown High. That was until it was Peter’s turn.

“I should probably go through the other gate.” He mumbled, moving to the other gate.

“Peter Parker. Alpha Level Five. Good morning Peter. Welcome back. Do I need to inform Sir that you are home early?” FRIDAY greeted, instead of the robotic voice, when he scanned his card.

“No, thank you, FRIDAY. He doesn’t need to know I’m back early. Ms. Potts already knows.” Peter said, that reassurance from early had gone through the window. It just meant that Tony was home and that he probably knew what was going on today. He could feel everyone watching him.

Scanning his card again by the elevator, he allowed the students to file in. “Mr. Harrington, if you would take half the class to the forty-first floor. I will come up with the other half.”

“Mr. Carter, where are the buttons?” One of the students asked, not having seen any.

“FRIDAY works the tower. There is no need for buttons when she will do it for you.” He said.

Peter, Ned, MJ and Flash all got in the first group. “Er Friday, can you take us up to the forty-first floor?”

“Of course.” She said, the doors closing and the elevator moving.

“So Parker, who’s Friday?” Flash pushed his way to stand beside Peter.

“FRIDAY is Mr. Stark’s personal AI. She is one of the most important people around here.” Peter told him, shrugging. Everyone knew about FRIDAY and her part in the company and the house really. She ran things here and at the compound.

Flash just gave him a look, shrugging and turned to talk to one of his friends. It left Peter, Ned and MJ by themselves. They spoke amongst themselves until they were taken up to the forty-first floor.

Once they were all together once again, they all grouped up in the space just a little ways from the elevators. “Floors five to forty are all offices with a cafeteria. Business’ rent out floors to work from. Those are boring and no one needs to bore you with that. Floors forty-one to seventy are various labs and other offices depending on what you are working with.”

Daniel took them down the corridor to where the first Iron Man suits were. The evolution of his suits through the years since 2008 when he came out as Iron Man.

“As you can see, those are the blueprints from the very first suit Mr Stark built. I think you were all a bit too young to remember, but that was the suit he built and used to save himself when he was kidnapped. It’s much bulkier than the Iron Man suit everyone knows today.” Daniel told them, showing the enlarged display print they used for events like this. He didn’t go into much details about what had happened, just the basics that everyone knew already.

He told them how every suit made, even today, requires the use of an arc reactor. He informed them that is also the energy the Tower runs off.

“Does the Compound run off the same energy?” Charles asked him, curious about it. 

“I don’t know…” He trails off. Honestly, he didn’t know much about what happens at that compound. It had a different set of people working there. Working on the more sensitive projects that dealt with the avengers mainly.

“I can confirm that the Compound uses Arc Reactor Energy as well, Mr. Murphey.” FRIDAY replied instead.

“Thank you FRIDAY. Now we know.” He said. He showed them some of what the interns were doing, allowing them to ask questions and take a closer look and even take pictures next to the stands.

It was when everyone was distracted that Peter could hear the vents clanking and making noise. That was so not helpful at all. They weren’t supposed to be here today. It was a weekday. Which meant they were supposed to be Upstate. Mr. Stark found out and told everyone. He just knew it. “Be wary of the vents. I think Clint is up to something.” He told Ned and MJ

Just as he thought, he found something whizz just millimetres from his face. He heard a quiet damnit before more shuffling above his head. That’s when he caught something black moving from the corner of his eye. That was definitely Natasha. They must be playing some sort of game. Why did they have to do it today of all days?

It was quite for a while, in which Peter thought they had grown bored of whatever they were playing. But he thought too soon. He heard a clank of metal on metal, an ouch and a ‘your it’. Peter couldn’t believe it. They were play tag? Didn’t they have work they needed to be doing?

Sighing, he shook his head. Well whatever, they could play as much as they wanted and he didn’t have to get involved. Turning back to his friends, they saw what everyone was looking at. Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America was walking around, trying to be inconspicuous, in normal clothes tapping some random people on the shoulder. “How did they get Mr. Righteous in on this?” Peter spluttered to Ned besides him.

“That’s Captain America. The Captain America. I can’t believe he’s here. Do you think he’d take a picture with me if I asked him?” Ned practically gushed over him.

“Maybe, but like not when we are supposed to be on a trip, Ned. Come over on the weekend or something. And you can come over to MJ. I’ll have to introduce you to Pepper at some point.”

After they had finished in the Avengers exhibit, they went up a floor to the labs. It was busy with students and staff, milling around and working on various projects.

“I bet they don’t know you, Penis Parker.” Flash snickered from somewhere to the side.

“Floor forty-two is the lowest lab floor. The next few floors are mainly for interns. Each floor has a floor director, they are senior staff who looks after the floors. Each department has, I think, two department directors.”

“Actually, it’s five department directors Sir.”

“Is it more than just two?” Daniel asked Peter, who nodded. “Oh, well now I know that for future tours. Thank you Peter… Okay, so there are five department directors per department. They will look after their departments coming to each floor should they be call for a problem floor directors cannot solve. And one department head.”

Daniel showed them the different projects as they walked through. He pointed out different things, small things, they would like miss. 

“Peter! Tony said you’d be down here. May I borrow him for a moment?” Bruce asked both Daniel and the teacher.

“Er… Yeah, sure Dr. Banner. Go ahead Mr. Parker.” Mr Harrington stuttered.

Nodding, he followed Bruce further into the lab to an office. The door had closed so no one could hear what was being said.

“What are they talking about?” Abe asked Daniel.

“No idea. If the door is closed then it means it’s classified, or the person called in is being told off. But I’m pretty sure it’s something to do with the Avengers.” Daniel replied, watching how they were hunched over a tablet.

“Can we see Parker’s lab?” Flash asked him. If they were able to see it then he would believe him. 

“Peter’s lab is higher up. I don’t have clearance to take you up there. Despite having a Level Nine Beta, only Alpha badges can go everywhere in the tower. Should I need to get somewhere above my clearance, I have to get permission from Ms. Potts or Mr. Stark.” He replied apologetically. He couldn’t take them up there even if he wanted to.

They came to a relatively empty patch of lab space with a few boxes of equipment. There were five lab stations currently free. Ushering them around, he told them to stay quiet an to be respectful of those working when the noise level got a bit loud.

“You can create something using the equipment in these boxes. If you come up with something good, there’s a chance it could be used.” Their guide told them, looking at his watch. “You have forty minutes to create whatever you like before we break for lunch.”

_______

Nearing lunch time, Daniel took them up to the nearest cafeteria. “You have an hour to have lunch and use the bathroom.” He pointed out where the toilets were situated. “Please do not leave this floor.” That’s where he left them alone, for the next hour to get some work done in his office whilst he had some lunch.

Peter went to get some food. Tony and Pepper always told the lunch staff to have a tray of food ready for him. More food then was necessary for the average fifteen year old kid.

“Urm, isn’t that a bit much food?” Ned said slowly, looking at the almost overflowing tray of food.

“No, I always have this much food when I’m here. And I always carry snacks with me to eat between classes. My metabolism burns through energy so quick.” Peter said, eating his mountain of food. He ate more than Uncle Steve and probably about the same as Uncle Thor. 

MJ just stared at him for a moment, taking a bite out of her apple. She had noticed that. Ever since they went to Oscorps, Peter had changed. As much as he wanted to keep it a secret, she has been able to see right through him. “Parker, I know who you are.” She said cryptically, going back to her apple and her book. 

“I have no idea what you mean, MJ.” He said hurriedly, glancing at Ned before down at his food again. Did she know that he was Spiderman? Now what was he going to do? He needed to talk to Mr. Stark.

“Sure you don’t, loser.” She added before ignoring the two of them completely.

“What do we have next?” Ned asked Peter, changing the subject, after a moment of staring at MJ. Sometimes he wondered why they were friends in the first place, but he was happy they were friends. She was scary.

“I think we have a presentation, a talk and possibly a few ‘workshop’ exercises. I can’t remember what Pepper said about it. I wasn’t listening properly.” Peter replied, blushing and having already finished half the things on his plate.

“Dude, I didn’t even see you eat any of that.” Ned blinked a few times, only to get a grinning Peter staring back at him.

The three friends didn’t even noticed when Thor came in. Nevermind that, they only registered him when the almost overflowing tray clanged down on the table next to Peter.

“Hello little Stark. I did not realise you would be home early. How was school?”

“Unc… Mr. Thor… Actually I’m on a school trip. This is my science class. Er… How come you are here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought you still had King duties with the Asgardians?”

“Peter!” Ned said, his eyes widened, not understanding how he could have just said that.

“It is okay. I came to visit my dear nephew. My lovely brother wanted to spend time with you. I believe you are his favourite. He doesn’t have favourites. And he wanted some of those cookies that the one with the metal arm makes.”

“Bucky made cookies? I hope he made the caramel ones. I love those.”

“Parker! How do you know Thor? I bet you just paid him to talk to you.” Flash laughed, shaking his head as he settled on the table the three friends and the Asgardian was at.

“Little Stark did not pay me. He is family.” Thor told the boy, a confused look on his face.

“Yeah right. I bet he made you say that. Besides, why do you call loser Parker little Stark? Unless he’s like Tony Stark’s secret illegitimate son. Of course he’d hide you from the public. He’d be too ashamed for anyone to find out that you’re his son.” He said, forgetting who was right there for a moment.

“He is the Man of Iron’s son.”

“Mr. Thor, please don’t…” But it was too late. Thor had already spoke of it. It was supposed to be a secret. They weren’t biologically related, seeing as Tony adopted him.

“Course he is.” Flash just sneered at him before getting his at the back of his head. “Ouch! Who threw that?” He demanded.

Out of the corner of both his and Thor’s eye, they caught sight of Loki who had something in his hands. He just gave them a small smile, before he disappeared.

On the way back to his seat, Flash was tripped up by something invisible. Well invisible to everyone but Peter. He’d seen the red residue that he knew belonged to Wanda. That just made him smile. They were looking after him still.  
_______

Daniel had taken the group to one of the conference rooms, telling everyone to take a seat. They were all facing one of the many screens in the room. “This is one of bigger conference rooms which are used for board meetings. We have the open space upstairs for intern meetings and so forth.” Turning off the lights, he started the video. It was mainly the history behind Stark Industries. Why they started the things they did. There was also a short clips about why the weapons division was shut down.

Tony never spoke about the time in Afghanistan, being held prisoner. It gave Peter a new insight towards his mentor and guardian. There was more to him than he thought he knew.

“Mr. Carter… I understand why the weapons division was shut down, but Mr. Stark must have known what was going on. It is his company after all.”

“Well as far as I know of the situation is that when his parents died he was only seventeen - something everyone knows. Obadiah Stane looked after the company until he returned three years later to take the mantle as CEO. Everyone knows that Mr. Stark doesn’t do well with board meetings or paperwork. He is the inventor, the mechanic. He’s hands on. Stane took care of the paperwork and the customers. So I believe that he didn’t know and when he did find out about it, he shut it down, knowing that his weapons were being used against the country he made them for.” Daniel told them his opinion on that subject matter. Besides, Mr. Stark gave no indication that he knew about it.

“Oh… I think I get it now.” The girl who asked, nodding in understanding.

Tony did get a lot of backlash for things that went wrong. Especially in accordance with the Avengers. It wasn’t his fault. He tries and he tries and he gets so much hate for it. Peter hated it. He didn’t understand how a good man like Tony got so much hate. Sure, he made mistakes but he does better. Besides everyone mistakes. Why should it be different for different people?

Then it talked about the different departments, what you could do, what there was to offer. There was engineering, robotics, marketing, product management, product testing, etc. The internships that were available, many in each department. Soon it finished and the group were talking amongst themselves.

“Well guys, this is where I leave you. If you stay in this room, someone will be down to talk to you more comprehensively and will be able to answer any questions you may have.” Daniel told them, shaking Mr. Harrington’s hand.

“Thank you Daniel for showing us around.” Mr. Harrington replied.

“Thank you Mr. Carter.” Came a chorus from the group of children. 

They didn’t have to wait too long after Daniel had left that Mr. Stark had entered the room. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, which was never good.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It’s wonderful to meet all your bright young faces.” Tony greeted, putting on his press conference smile. “I’m sure you watched that boring video. Between you and me, I hate it and have been trying to get rid of it for years. Board Members think it’s a good idea to keep it.”

“Mr. Stark, I didn’t realise we would be having you for our talk.” The teacher said. 

“This is much more fun than having to sit through a boring meeting with the vice-president. Anyway, I am sure you have questions.” Almost all their hands went up. “You!” He point to Flash.

“Does Parker actually have an internship here? I’ve looked on the website and you only accept college level students. So there is no way a high school student would be able to get an internship, right Mr. Stark?” Flash asked, regardless of the badge that Peter had, or the fact that FRIDAY, Bruce Banner, Thor as well as the staff seemed to know him. 

“Course he does. He has his own lab upstairs. A lot of his projects are classified. He works on the equipment for the Avengers, for Spider-Man, even helps me on the Iron Man suit. He has his own personal projects too. Isn’t that right, Pete?” He asked, smirking at the boy in question.

Peter blushed bright when he was addressed. “I suppose so Mr. Stark. But it’s not a big deal.”

“He’s being modest. He’s very good at what he does. How many of you want to see the kind of projects he’s working on?” Tony asked everyone.

“But Mr. Stark! There are classified things in my lab. Plans, blueprints, formulas. Things I’m still improving.”

“Don’t worry about that, kid. Got Legolas to clear out classified stuff. It’s safe in my lab, safe from prying eyes.”

“Legolas?”

“Who is that?”

“We want to see his lab please.” Flash said, still only half there in believing.

“Alright then, off we go. Oh, FRIDAY, give the Level One Omega’s access to Peter’s lab.”

“Yes Sir. Level One Omega’s are permitted entry into Mr. Parkers lab.”

“Brilliant. Any other questions you kids want answers to?” He asked them, swiping his card at the elevator.

“Did you really build a miniature arc reactor when you were kidnapped?”

“And how long did it take to create it?”

“I did build a miniature one. It was completed within the first two weeks after I woke up. Leaving me with two months to build Iron Man mk1 suit. I had all of my weapons at my desposal.” Tony replied, a bit more sombre about the subject.

“Was it really Obadiah Stane that was behind it? Why did he do it?”

“He was behind it. He was jealous that he couldn’t come up with unique things. Jealousy makes people do horrible things. Don’t get revenge based on jealousy or anger. Don’t get revenge on a person’s child, bases on what their parents did to you either. Better yet, don’t get revenge at all.”

“Did you really want to become Iron Man?”

“At first, no. But then I thought about it and thought why not. And here we are now.” He replied, shrugging.

Finally, they arrived in front of Peter’s lab, which was connected to is own. It made things easier for Tony. Keep an eye on him, seeing as trouble did sometimes happened.

Tony scanned his card before Peter scanned his own. The doors opened to allow them entry. “You all need to scan your cards before you enter. You don’t want security to come up and make you leave.”

There were beakers filled with different types of liquids and a few with a white sticky substance. That was Spider-Man’s webs. Thank god there was no formula, nor names on any of it. That would have been a nightmare, and a security risk.

There were prototypes for a new arm for Bucky in one corner, hanging by some of his webs. He’d been complaining that it pinches and hurts the longer he wears it. There were new arrows for Clint and blue prints for Captain America’s shield.

As well as the Avengers Projects, there were a few personal projects he was working on. There was a working BB8 robot rolling around, weaving in and out of tables and peoples legs.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing out?” Peter asked him. The robot in question just chirped out a series of binary code. “Alright buddy, go back to sleep.” It chirped again before going back to it’s charging station.

“Oi Parker, what are these?” Flash pointed to the holographic designs of metal pets.

“Those are designs for my metal pets. It gives people pets who are allergic to animals. I am currently working on how to make it as life-like as I can get it. I was not allowed a pet growing up because my Aunt was allergic.” Peter explained to his classmates.

“Mr. Stark, Sir… Is Peter your son? We heard earlier on about him being your son.”

Tony looked at Peter for a moment before sighing softly to himself. “Alright, well I wanted to keep this under wraps and a secret until he was out of college at the very least. But yes, he is my son.” He confirmed that little rumor. Turning to Peter, he gave him a look. “So who told this lot? Was it Tic Tac, Point Break, or Legolas?” He asked him, leaning against the table with his arms across his chest.

“Er… Well it was er… Uncle Thor. You know he just says anything. Besides, it was Flash. He kept asking questions and Uncle Thor was just being honest.” Peter defended one of his honorary uncles. “He isn’t getting into trouble, is he?”

“Don’t sweat it kid. We kept it secret this long.” He ruffled Peter’s hair affectionately.

“Oh I see. Special treatment. That’s why Parker got this internship.” Flash said, shaking his head and crossing his arms and glaring at Peter.

“Is that Mr. Krabs? Well, Krabs, no. Peter got his internship before he became my son. He’d been working here months before I adopted him. Now, we don’t need this getting out just yet. Peter is still a minor. I don’t want to hear his name anywhere in the press or online regarding my parental relationship. Otherwise I will know who to find to interrogate and sue. Understood? Great!” Tony clapped his hands once, standing up straight. “Good work downstairs, by the way, we may use some of your designs. Now that concludes the tour. The Avengers are downstairs if you want to take pictures with them. Follow me.” He ushered everyone out the lab, leaving the door open long enough for Lang to get out if he was still in there.

“FRIDAY, please revoke access to my lab and lock the door.” Peter asked the AI.

“Of course, little boss.” The Irish AI said fondly, locking the door and turning off the lights.

They all got back down to the lobby where goody bags were waiting for for them. Not only that, but true to Tony Stark’s word, the Avengers were there in full garb. The girls squealed at seeing a few of them like Thor or Captain America.

Everyone took their fill of pictures with them all and had their bags stuffed in their bags, going towards the exit. “Don’t forget that the badges have been deactivated. No trying anything.” Tony reminded them, turning to Mr. Harrington. “Teach, I’m keeping Peter with me. I’m his guardian so it should be all fine. Great. Thanks. Come along, Pete.” They swiped their cards and disappeared into a private elevator before the teacher could say anything.


End file.
